Breathe
by Athesia
Summary: Canada is having love problems.  AmeriCana RusCana RusChina


Hello everyone. This is Athesia. this is my first official fanfic... though its not that much of one. just a silly song fic. well hope you enjoy. i have taken a bit of creative liberty here so that it makes a little bit more since...  
>DISCLAMER: I do not own Hetalia axis powersworld series nor do i own Breathe(2AM) by Anna Nalick. please don t sue me.

_2 AM and he calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
><em>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<em>  
><em>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"<em>

I hear my cell phone ringing from across my bedroom. I look at the clock on the laptop I had in my lap. It was 2AM. Who the hell called anyone at this hour? I look at the caller ID, and see that it was Matthew. I open the phone.  
>"Hello?" I ask. I heard the Canadians crys and I went into comforting brother mode. "Matthew? Whats wrong?" "Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don t love Ivan like I thought I did. Winter just wasn't my season." He cried.<br>"Come to my house Matthew. We will talk about it in person over some coffee, pancakes, and maple syrup. How does that sound?" I say.  
>"Sounds great Al. I will be there in an hour." At that the Canadian hung up the phone and I mintaly slapped Myself. It was 2AM in the Fucking morning. Why the hell did I just tell my Canadian twin that he could come over?<p>

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes Like they have any right at all to criticize,_  
><em>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason<em>

Matthew and I walk through the doors into the conference room. It felt like everyone had there eyes on us. We had walked in hand in hand, but who were they to criticize us?  
>'Hypocrites. You re all hear for the same reason we are!' I think to myself. I take a glance at Ivan and stop compleatly in my tracks. The large Russian earned a long evil glare from me seeing as he had gotten over Matthew very quickly and had Wong snuggling up to him.<p>

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table No one can find the rewind button, Boy._  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" I yell at Ivan after the meeting. "RUSSIA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL? CANADA LOVED YOU BUT YOU HURT HIM SO BAD THAT HE LEFT, AND YOU NOW HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND? CHINA NO LESS? YOU GOING TO HURT HIM LIKE YOU DID MATTY?" I lost it. I threw a punch at him. He caught it with ease.  
>"I am sorry I hurt poor Matvy so. But i know fror a fact he did not love me anymore. I could not take the chance of him hurting me." The Russian said calmly. "You cant just get out of the way when someone is coming straight at you. You must have a crash at some point. Life will go on and there is nothing we can do. I cannot undo my past mistakes and neither can you or Matvy." I sit down cradling my head in my hands and start to cry. thinking of what Matthew had looked like, that night he came over at 2AM.<p>

_And breathe... just breathe,_  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

I start breathing slowly and deeply. I cleared my mind as Iggy taught me to do all those years ago and just... breathed.

[New point of view]

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss "Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_  
><em>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."<em>

Matthew had just turned 21. He was visiting Alfred in his country just as I was. The boy sat up and smiled. I could tell it was fake.  
>"Matvy. you have something bothering you, Da~?" I ask in my strange Engrish as Alfred so kindly called it.<br>"Just one day. thats all I ask!" he says seating his alcoholic drink on the table in the cafe of Fort Bliss. "I havn' t been sober since maybe October of last year. Dieu famille putain! Obtenir tout dans ma vie amoureuse! ce traitement sp cial pensent-ils obtenir!" he almost screamed in frustration.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_  
><em>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.<em>

Everyone in the room looked upon the boy with a sense of worry and sorrow. 'He must have been down for a while.' I thought 'Черт, он... he is so beautiful when he smiles. even if it is a fake smile. I just... want to hold him...'

[Al s POV again]

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, boys,<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands,<em>  
><em>And breathe... just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

"... and he told me, and i quote,'You cant just get out of the way when someone is coming straight at you. You must have a crash at some point. Life will go on and there is nothing we can do. I cannot undo my past mistakes and neither can you or Matvy.'" I said to Iggy.  
>"Im sorry to say this lad but the Wanker has a point." Iggy told me.<br>I sit back down and hold my head in my hands yet again. I start clearing my mind and breath.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_  
><em>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again If you'd only try turning around.<em>

"Your in a dark tunnel, And there is a light at each end. haha and your screaming like OH MY FUCKING BBQ! and you realize you will never get out." Matthew finished the scarry story he was telling me. I have to admit. He could scare the shit out of me.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_  
><em>Threatening the life it belongs to And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<em>

I am still up writing something on my lap top. If anyone were to look thay would see a free verse poem. But it was actually a song a have been writing for a while. If I get it out maybe it wont keep threatening to come out of my chest every time im around him. Thinking about giving this to him just makes me feel as if im in front of all the other nations stark naked. I know if I give it to him he will use my feelings however he wants. But im not afraid...

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table No one can find the rewind button now Sing it if you understand.<em>  
><em>and breathe, just breathe woah breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe.<em>

You cant just get out of the way when someone is coming straight at you. you must have a crash at some point. Life will go on. There is nothing we can do. i cannot undo my past mistakes and neither can you or Matvy. ~ Ivan Braginski

_  
>Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please i don t care if i get flames. Im used to them.<p> 


End file.
